Dockboards of the type contemplated herein generally include a ramp which is hingedly supported at its rear edge to a pivotable support provided on a loading dock. An extension lip is generally provided at the front edge of the ramp to bridge the gap between the ramp and the bed of a truck to be loaded or unloaded. The lip is pivotally connected to the ramp for movement between a horizontal operative position and a vertical storage position. The ramp is stored within a recess or pit provided in the loading dock and is supported in a cross-traffic position so that it is flush with the surface of the dock. In operation, the ramp is elevated and the lip pivoted from a depending storage position to an extending operative position. The truck is backed into position against the dock and the ramp lowered until the lip comes to rest on the bed of the truck. When the lip is resting on the bed of the truck, all of the forces acting on the ramp when the lip is in the load position are exerted upon the hinge between the lip and the ramp. These forces if excessive can cause damage requiring maintenance and repair of the lip. In this type of a dockboard maintenance and repair are time-consuming and difficult due to the permanent mounting arrangement of the dockboard to the loading dock.